


Sworn to you

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Superhero Castiel, Superhero Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a superhero that no one messes with, but he may be bad ass and have kick ass super powers. It's definitely because of the big scary protector he always has looming over him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sworn to you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A masked figure chewed lightly on a piece of toast, sitting on the roof across from a preschool, Watching the children play. His eyes following the smaller five year old, which the masked figure most known as Malice. His costume was form fitting, Dark green and black. Most people feared his wrath by now, but he had to admit though he did have some very kick ass powers. It wasn’t exactly him they feared when people fucked with him. His mask pulled up so he could eat his food, he paused watching his younger brother Sam running around in the yard with the other kids. He spent most of his time here when not saving the world, or being forced to school.

 

“You know, if you actually spend your free time doing your homework, I actually be able to write a line in your F’s and they could be A’s, Dean.” A voice besides him made him jump, he turned looking up at a tall built man. The man sporting a tan trenchcoat and a suit, sporting only a eye mask to hide his identity.

 

“Jesus, do you have to always scare me.” Dean smiled up at him, moving to stand.

 

“Always.” The man spoke, as Dean popped the rest of his toast in his mouth. “Especially when you skip school.”

 

“I went to your class, Cas.” Dean hummed, as he strolled past the man, to go deeper onto the roof of the building to not be seen.

 

“Spending fifteen minutes in the morning before the bell rings to get pounded on my desk doesn’t count.” Castiel frowned.

 

“You’re distracting.” Dean mumbled moving to get on his knees, he smirked as he unbuckled Castiel’s pants. Castiel didn’t object, as he watched the young superhero open his fly.

 

“You’re not going to graduate.” Castiel stated, as Dean slid him from his boxers.

 

“Hmmm...You think sleeping with the teacher would be more beneficial to my grades.” Dean stated, as he slid his tongue over the tip. Castiel let out a breath.

 

“I uphold a honest grade for effort policy. It would not be fair to the other students.” Castiel replied unsexily. Which Dean was prepared for, as he smiled at the dork.

 

“Sleeping with other students?” Dean hummed, as he slid his mouth over the tip and sucked him softly.

 

“Hmmm.” Castiel grunted at the feel. “You know my species. I am swore to one. When you saved my life, I...uhhgn….became yours.” Dean licked at the base of his cock, working his tongue over the sides.

  
  
  
  


 

 

_Castiel here? He isn’t exactly human. Alien from another planet. He was banished to earth after he failed a mission from his people. I guess exile is low key punishment for failure._

_Castiel did the normal thing you’d do if you can break metal in half like breaking a toothpick or are almost indestructible... You become a superhero._

_Dean’s story was more typical, Punk brat, no parents, forced to care for his younger brother. Dean joined a experimental trial to make extra cash that...made him a superhero. Of course, the people at the trial didn’t suspect, no one else had anything exciting happen from it. So when the trials were discontinued, Dean...kinda took on the suit to keep his brother safe._

_Castiel was feared in the super world, they didn’t exactly know if he was good or bad or what. But When Castiel had been pinned under the San Francisco bridge, drowning. Dean...well, he saved him. Almost dying in the process of ripping the two beams from Castiel’s body, Dean was able to pull Castiel from the water._

_Castiel swore himself to Dean after that. Following him around, pretty much being the reason Dean never had any trouble with super villains. Castiel even took a teaching job to keep an eye on him which Dean realized after Dean almost got hit by a car not paying attention to the road._

_It’s been a couple years since then, Dean even lived in Castiel’s house. Castiel cared for Sammy like he was his own. Dean wasn’t sure when they started dating or what, but Dean suddenly realized how close they gotten when Castiel came down his throat for the first time._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean hummed in satisfaction of the answer, sliding his fingers against Castiel’s balls. Castiel let out a pleased grunt. Castiel was the cutest but so innocent compared to Dean. Dean initiated all the sexual progress. Stripped Castiel, rode him, sucked him. Castiel was a innocent little weird alien who took too much too seriously.

 

Dean didn’t mind as much, just wished he knew if Castiel liked him as much as Dean liked him. Every time Dean asked, Castiel would say he’s sworn to Dean. Whatever that implied or meant was up to interpretation.

 

Dean slid Castiel deeper down his throat, as Castiel sucked in air satisfied by the pleasure. Dean stared up into his eyes, watching Castiel’s chest start panting as he grew more into it. Dean moved slowly when he slid him out but quickly to slide him back into his mouth. Sure maybe Dean should feel guilty leading this innocent alien down this road with him, but the most emotion he got from castiel was when they had sex. Dean hated to admit how much he liked him, this stupid alien with the emotions of a wall. Castiel’s eyes watched him, watched Dean stop to tease a vein on Castiel’s cock. Before inviting Castiel to thrust into his mouth, which Castiel took the invitation moving with Dean’s hands that rocked his hips.

 

When Castiel got the hang of it, Dean stopped rocking his hips for him, humming contently on his cock. Castiel was panting roughly, looking down at Dean who looked up into his glazed over blues. Castiel couldn’t play the cold man when they were intimate and Dean loved it. Tightening his mouth on Castiel’s cock, as Castiel leaned over him to hold the wall as he rocked. Dean was lost in thought if he should let Castiel cum before trying to get sex out of him.

 

Dean’s thoughts were sabotaged as Castiel pulled himself from Dean’s mouth. Dean blinked confused before he was forced to stand and pushed towards the wall. Dean choked out in surprise.

 

“Sorry, I-I can’t-.” Castiel panted. Whoa was Castiel actually…? Dean choked out a gasp feeling Castiel force his pants to his superhero suit down. Dean could feel his cold ass being exposed. It was a matter of seconds that Dean felt the lube, he had slid into his pocket be taken out. He didn’t watch as he heard Castiel squeeze the remainder of the bottle onto his cock before tossing the bottle away.

 

Dean gasped a moan as two of Castiel’s fingers entered him, Castiel instantly cupping his fingers inside finding Dean’s prostate which sent Dean crying out loudly in pleasure. Castiel continued to hit that spot with one finger, as the other laid straight, letting need needingly buck onto it.

 

“F-Fuck!” Dean bit his lip, Castiel was taking the lead? Giving Dean pleasure? Castiel relentlessly continued his finger assault on Dean as Dean needingly backed into them. Panting with pleasure, as his chest started to pant harder and harder. Dean shook and whimpered when Castiel slid another finger inside, Dean choked out, looking back to watch Castiel watching him take his beautiful fingers.

 

“Y-You love to watch me become a mess, h-huh?” Dean panted, Castiel didn’t respond. He was always watching. Watched as Dean rode himself on Castiel’s cock, or masturbate with both their cocks in hand.

 

Dean choked out a whimper when Castiel’s hands were pulled away, Dean looked back panting as he watched Castiel move up behind him pressing his cock against Dean’s hole. Dean bit his lip, looking back as Castiel pushed inside of him. Dean arched his back satisfied, as Castiel instantly rocked into him slowly. Taking his time as it slowly drove Dean fucking mad.

 

“H-Harder. Please.” Dean choked out, but Castiel looked conflicted.

 

“I don’t want to break you.” Castiel said seriously.

 

“Safe word apple?” Dean choked out, as Castiel was going to go into his silly nonsense of how apple has anything to do with anything but Dean was needingly rocking back on Castiel’s cock. Breathing out a satisfied grunt before Castiel got the hint. Grabbing Dean’s waist he started to rock into him a bit faster and harder each time causing Dean to get louder with each thrust.

 

Dean was being pounded so fucking good, Dean glanced back watch Castiel pound him doggy style, Dean whimpered holding the wall for dear life as Castiel moved at inhuman speeds. If Dean still qualified as human, he most likely would have been killed by Castiel’s large cock and the roughness of the sex. Dean found that so fucking amusing imagining some petite little thing trying to take Castiel on.

 

Dean’s legs shook violently as Castiel continued to pound him, rocking so hard into him every thrust pretty much had Dean off the floor. Dean choked out in pleasure, sweat dripping down his super suit as Castiel grunted roughly.

 

Dean hated himself for starting to cum, spilling more and more into his suit as Castiel thrusted into him. Dean could feel his cum sliding down his leg, but god when Castiel started to cum, Dean held his breath and arched his back needingly. Feeling Castiel’s cum filling him up, and yeah, it FILLED him. Dean collapsed at the end of Castiel’s orgasm, Castiel’s hands on his waist holding him up as Castiel pulled out. Pulling Dean’s pants back up over his ass.

 

Castiel eased him down, as Dean grunted at his sore ass, before Castiel pulled himself back into his underwear and pants.

 

“My ass.” Dean mumbled as Castiel raised an eyebrow loosening his tie still panting.

 

“You didn’t say apple.” Castiel stated as Dean smirked.

 

“Maybe I didn’t want to.” Dean smiled back. “...What was up with that? Not that I’m complaining. I loved it...I just never seen you take the reins.”

 

“...Sam told me you were...unsure of my affections.” Castiel spoke as Dean cringed at that.

 

“W-What? I-I…” Dean started trying to make a excuse that Sam knew that.

 

“Sam overheard you talking to Benny.” Castiel stated as Dean cringed once again.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to make things awkward...I just…” Dean choked out.

 

“Am unsure of my affections.” Castiel repeated as Dean nodded still panting. “Dean, I am sworn to you.”

 

“What does that even mean? Sworn to me? I swore to never eat candy again, and bought a kit kat on the way here!” Dean snapped as Castiel stared down at the boy saying nothing. Castiel slowly leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on Dean’s lips.

 

“...Living here on earth, you pick up a few things...like lying.” Castiel stated kneeling down to him.

 

“You NEVER lie.” Dean scoffed.

 

“I did...once...to a boy who saved my life. I said my kind swears themselves to their rescuers but...that’s not true...I...sworn myself to you because the moment my eyes fell on you, I did what you humans say... I fell in love with you.” Castiel stated as Dean choked back deep red.

 

“So e-every time you say you are sworn to me…” Dean blushed.

 

“I was saying I love you.” Castiel stated as Dean felt tears prickle in his eyes, he softly wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck holding him.

 

“...I love you so much Castiel.” Dean choked as Castiel softly pulling him into a easy kiss. When a loud siren went off, saying the city was in danger. Castiel pulled back glancing into the sky.

 

“The city calls.” Castiel mumbled, as Dean rubbed his face of tears.

 

“Go get them, slick.” Dean stated.

 

“Don’t want to come with?” Castiel questioned his head turned to the left in his cute little confusion.

 

“I should have said ‘Apple’...” Dean chuckled as Castiel smiled to himself pressing his forehead against Dean’s.

 

“I much prefer you safe away from harm anyways.” Castiel stated.

 

“Stop trying to woo me. You already got in my pants and stole my heart, what more do you want?” Dean teased, Castiel smiled clueless as he placed a kiss on Dean’s lips. Dean softly kissed back, but during the kiss he felt Castiel leave. When he opened his eyes, castiel was gone to save the world, as Dean contemplated the best course of action to change and get home without somehow moving.

  
  


**The end**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I don't have one. Sorry. Every time I get one they fall through and I'd rather have content then not. Besides these are fun and not suppose to be book quality so don't bother complaining on the spelling and grammar. I know. Thanks!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
